


A Princess's Guide to Courting and Dining

by MayaMistaken



Series: The Handbook of Pearlmethyst Royalty [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Porn with too much plot, Royalty AU, Sexual Content, lots of dewey bashing, pearlmethyst - Freeform, princess pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMistaken/pseuds/MayaMistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a princess and now must face the expectations of being such.</p><p>Finding a prince to marry.</p><p>If only a member on the prince's staff weren't infinitely more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr under thetuxedodorito but I'll be posting it here also because this is a 6000 word long fic and it will be much easier to read it in chapters than a huge wall of text. Enjoy!

A horrible feeling of dread washed over Pearl, settling in her stomach and seeping into her bones. For the first time all day, the servants had finally stopped doting on her, content with her appearance only after five hours of stuffing her in corsets and jeweled dresses, weaving and plaiting her hair in a cage of a hundred pins and ribbons, and powdering and painting her face with a surgical precision, somehow enhancing her already alabaster skin.  
She inspected her face once more in the large, ornate vanity, admittedly astonished by the perfection of her now rosy cheeks and painted lips and eyelids, each aspect making her look as equal bits regal as stunning. She carefully touched one of the delicate curls that framed her face, each strawberry blonde lock strategically placed to compliment her sharp cheekbones and chin, some framing the the small jewel placed on the center of her forehead. She sighed, tearing her delicate and bejeweled fingers from her hair, not wanting to risk ruining the intricate work the servants did.  
She stared at the door of her chambers as if they had personally wronged her, wishing she could simply scrub the makeup off and tear away her gown to crawl under the canopy of her large bed and forget her troubles in mountains of downy quilts and pillows. She knew she had a responsibility as heir to the throne but she wished to not acknowledge a certain aspect of it that was positively inevitable.  
Marrying a prince.  
Pearl’s painted lip curled in disgust at the thought. Her father had been welcoming royal families of all kinds into their doors in hopes she would find someone to her liking, but it had been months and she still could not bare to give any of the potential suitors her hand. She’d been courted in more ways than she could count, and whilst a few were pleasant to spend time with, none of them indicated any possibility of marriage to her.  
Now she had to meet another suitor, Dewey was his surname if she recalled correctly. Not that it mattered. Pearl just wished to get this ordeal over with so she could pretend there weren’t princes of all countries yearning for her hand. Apparently Dewey was of a vast and rich kingdom, so hopes had been set high on her falling for him and vice versa. Hence the long and dreadful preparation.  
It was only a matter of time until the servants and ladies-in-waiting poured back in, meant to escort her to the castle’s largest and most extravagant salon to meet the Prince.  
Giving one last glance to the vanity, she sighed again, turning to open the doors and face reality.

***

Pearl was not impressed.  
Prince Dewey was certainly dressed to the part of a high and noble prince, his clothes stark white and crisp and finely decorated with golden embroideries, but his mannerisms were a tragic and distasteful contrast.  
He was constantly fidgeting, tugging at his gloved hands and breaking his forced posture to swipe at the sweat beading at his forehead. He stammered his name in greeting and dug the toes of his polished shoes into the fine carpeting. Pearl merely held his gaze as he tripped and stuttered over every bit of his formal introduction, keeping her posture and face relaxed yet straight, as was taught to her in many years of discipline training. After he was done with his pathetic display of unmastered poise, Pearl was silent for a moment, waiting to see if he had anything else to stammer out. When she was positive he was finished, she cleared her throat lightly and swept down into a perfect curtsy, only boasting her balance and coordination slightly as she dipped a bit lower than necessary for a fellow royal.  
She smoothly and quickly recited each line of her greeting perfectly, informing Dewey where he would be residing, where his servants would be residing, the plans for supper later in the evening, and only with a tinge of unnoticed sarcasm, how elated she was to finally meet him. He thanked her anxiously, and Pearl forced herself not to stiffen as his sweaty palm gripped hers to place a kiss on her gloved hand. With that, he bowed once more and departed, led by her staff.  
Watching his form get smaller and smaller, swallowed up into the bustling crowd of servants and other nobles, she let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding. She studied the small throng of the foreign servants following Prince Dewey, subconsciously scrubbing the back of her glove against her skirts as if that would rectify the misdeed done upon it.  
She quickly studied the dull and average crowd and braced to turn away, knowing full well there were other duties to be handled. However, her heel seemed to cement itself to the carpeting as her crystal blue eyes locked on a head of dark, thick hair.  
The servant girl was of a short and thick build, her plain uniform doing nothing to hide the curves of her body. Her dark chestnut hair tumbled down her back, seemingly unruly yet rich and beautiful all at once. The only indication of her individuality amongst the other workers was the white scarf tied around her throat, contrasting her velvety brown skin nicely. She was a high-ranking chef.  
Pearl watched the servant girl like a hawk, only averting her eyes when the girl’s head shifted to return her gaze.  
.  
***

Time for supper came in a flurry of seamstresses, each working together to create a dazzling evening gown for Pearl in record time, somehow managing not to prick her with their rapidly moving needles and pins once. Within the hour, Pearl’s hair and face were touched up, new dress fitted to her like a glove as she sat quietly at the large dining table, servants from both kingdoms bustling about to fill the room with a feast. Pearl felt a minor twinge of disappointment when she didn’t see her mystery servant girl in sight.  
A steaming plate of some foreign dish was hastily set in front of her by a random server who quickly filled her wine glass and with a bow, departed to serve the other guests. She studied the dish in front of her. It looked like lamb, but it was nothing like anything she had ever been given before. The food smelled as delicious as it looked, like apples and pears and smoked hickory. Homey, almost. The Prince, who was sat opposite to her, seemed to notice her interest and meekly spoke up.  
“Ah, I-I see you’re interested in tonight's dish, Princess. I-It’s a favorite of m-my kingdom.” he stammered, sweat noticeably pooling at his brow as he tried and failed to discreetly dab it with his napkin.  
“Is it now? May I ask the who the creator of this meal may be?” Pearl inquisited, dainty hands grasping her knife and fork to slice away a sliver of the meat. She restrained herself from hastily shoving the food into her mouth, the smell positively intoxicating. The burst of flavor on her palette was instant, smokey and sweet. She found herself making a small noise in the back of her throat at the deliciousness and tenderness of the lamb.  
“Y-Yes! Our head chef, Amethyst, h-has taken it upon herself to treat the l-lovely princess to her marvelous cooking tonight!”  
“Well,” Pearl said, pretending to dab her mouth with her napkin to hide her grin. “I’ll have to pay my compliments to the chef later, then.”

***

When she excused herself to her chambers for the evening, Pearl may have walked a tad closer to the kitchen doors than needed, trying to glance inside when another server kicked the door open with an armful of dirtied china. Her eyes widened a fraction as she saw that familiar dark mass of hair, this time pulled harshly back and away from her face. For a brisk second, Pearl could see her face, full and with plump limps and sharp eyes, currently barking out a command to one of the lesser cooks.  
Pearl had to force herself to continue walking, as to not draw attention to herself and for the fact that Dewey was finishing his meal and she was not in the mood to banter with him at the moment.

***

The moon hung high in the sky, its glow spilling through velvet curtains and bed canopy. Pearl lay in the nest of duvets, a short little chef pervading all of her thoughts.  
She had to meet her.

***

Despite getting a minute amount of sleep, Pearl had thrown herself out of bed at the crack of dawn, calling upon her servants much earlier than they were accustomed to. She swatted away the intricate dresses and cosmetics thrust towards her, choosing to don a simple frock for the sake of saving time, much to her servants’ protests. Shoving plain flats on, Pearl rushed out of her chambers, ladies-in-waiting straining to follow her.

***

The kitchen was much more bustling than she thought. People were coming from left and right, each toting different foods and utensils with them. She hardly managed to get inside without getting pushed about, getting strange looks from the workers that dodged her. Once inside, she stayed close to the walls, not wishing to block anyone’s way lest she get something spilled onto her. Blue eyes scanned the flurry of cooks, until they landed on their intended target. She inhaled through her nose, building her confidence. Summoning all of her ballet training and background, she deftly began weaving through the crowd, hearing a sharp “My apologies, Your Highness” whenever she brushed against someone oh so slightly.  
She finally ended right behind the mystery chef, her heart thrumming at finally being so near. The chef stood oblivious, hyper-focused on what looked like a large pot of porridge. Pearl watched, enchanted as her chubby fingers darted all over the place, stirring, grabbing ingredients, measuring and whatnot. After hovering a bit closer, the chef finally noticed the princess behind her, sharply turning around. Pearl had to withhold a gasp as her eyes were locked with ones that were such a deep azure, they almost boasted a violet hue.  
“Oh, good morning, Your Highness.” the chef greeted, dropping her tasting spoon to smooth out her apron. Her voice was slightly raspy and had a playful rumble to it and god it was the finest symphony to Pearl’s ears.  
“Good morning to you … Amethyst, I believe it was?” Pearl noted how the chef’s eyes widened slightly at Pearl knowing her name, and gave a slight nod and a smile. “I am Pearl.”  
“I’m aware.” Amethyst chuckled, a playful smirk on her plump lips as she crossed her arms in front of her. Pearl flushed at her slip up. Of course she would already know her name! Her eyes dodged in all directions, trying to think of something else to say.  
“S-so … what is it you’re making?” she stammered, cursing herself as she imagined her former etiquette teacher rolling in her grave.  
“Porridge. Typically a peasant dish, but,” Amethyst stated, whirling around to grasp her tasting spoon and scoop the creamy liquid into it, holding it out for Pearl with a cat-like grin. “I like to make it special”  
Pearl eyed the dainty spoon thrust upon her, fingers itching for her to reach out and grab it, possibly brushing against the soft looking skin of Amethyst’s hand. Eyebrows knit together, she swallowed, deciding against it. She tried to imitate Amethyst’s smug demeanor as she bent down slightly, capturing the spoon between her lips and allowing herself to glance at Amethyst’s surprised expression before slipping her eyes closed, allowing a small noise of appreciation to resound from her throat as the marvelous flavors hit her tongue. She drew back with a wet smack of her lips, a second wind of memories from her etiquette teacher flashing through her mind, but more brief and unimportant than the last. Amethyst seemed slightly dazed, her arm still extended slightly with the now porridge-less spoon. She quickly turned away, rubbing at her cheeks with a very subtle blush.  
“It’s amazing! I haven’t had porridge in ages. Are you serving this for breakfast this morning?” Pearl asked, newfound confidence blossoming towards Amethyst’s flustered state.   
“Y-yes, Your Highness.” Amethyst tripped over her words, hands smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her clothes. “I hope your court won’t mind.”  
“Of course not. It’s some of the best food our castle has had. In fact,” Pearl said, inching a tad closer than necessary, allowing her hand to brush against Amethyst’s side. “I might just need another taste, just to be sure.”  
Amethyst paused for a bit, studying Pearl’s face before allowing her to return back to it’s mischievous norm. She dipped the spoon in the porridge again, this time bringing it immediately to Pearl’s lips.  
“Of course, Your Highness.”

***

Pearl sat in her usual spot at the dining table, happily eating the porridge she had become all too familiar with earlier in the morning. Dewey was still seated across her, choppily trying to boast to her father of the newfound rich soils and mines in their land. She honestly didn’t remember much of what was said, only that a certain short and curvaceous chef had to enter the dining room for a brief second to correct a miscount in the quantity of servings. She especially remembered the mischievous look shot her way as she stared at her whilst eating another spoonful of porridge.


	2. Chapter 2 (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if the chapter title didn't indicate it, this chapter does indeed have sexual content in it. Enjoy!

The next day, Pearl’s blood ran cold when she was informed she would be spending private time with Prince Dewey. It was nothing but a casual remark out of her servant’s mouth as she was just awakening but each syllable struck her hard, an icy spear of dread lodging itself in her stomach. She nodded shakily, again choosing to wear a meager frock to breakfast as mechanically walked into the dining hall. She numbly ate whatever was in front of her, trying to tune out Prince Dewey as he explained the details of their planned outing. She hardly tasted the food, finally snapping and choking out that she wasn’t feeling well, rushing out of the dining hall and to her chambers.

***

The servants had followed Pearl in seconds, asking her details of her condition until she swatted them away, slipping into her nightwear and asking that they tell Prince Dewey that she is in no condition for whatever was planned and that she sends her (not particularly) sincere apologies. Her chamber doors shut as the last servant left and she sighed, looking up at the canopy and letting her eyes close, trying to wash out any thought of Prince Dewey from her head. Just as her thoughts had settled, a knock resounded on her door.  
“I told you, I’m fi--” Pearl’s whine stopped short when she sat up, a familiar pair of azure eyes peeking around the door.  
“I-I’m sorry, Your Highness!” Amethyst choked out nervously. “May I come in?”  
Pearl blinked, adjusting her posture and nodding. Amethyst shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind her and wringing her hands.  
“I’m very sorry, Your Highness!” she blurted, shrinking in on herself and staring at the floor. Pearl cocked her head, puzzled.  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“Be-because! My food has made you feel ill when you were supposed to have an outing today.” Amethyst said, clenching her fists. “The last thing I wanted to do was to cause an inconvenience to you”  
Pearl, once again stunned, stared at the fidgeting chef who was now tugging at the white scarf around her neck anxiously. Her lips curled into a smile and she chuckled lightly, causing Amethyst to look up.  
“If only it was your food that had caused me ill, maybe I might not be dealing with so much grief.” Pearl sighed. “Do not fret, this was none of your doing, Amethyst.”  
Amethyst found herself at a loss for words, blush spreading across her cheeks at the way Pearl rolled her name off of her tongue so warmly. She dared to step closer to her bed, Pearl also shoving aside her duvet to meet her at the edge of the mattress. Amethyst tried not to gawk as she noted the princess was in nothing but her nightclothes, the silky material of the gown riding up on her thighs as she shifted.  
“So … are you feeling better now?” Amethyst inquired, trying to look anywhere but at Pearl, trying to stand straighter and more confident.  
“Now that I’m out of that stuffy dining hall, yes. I must admit, though,” Pearl began. “I am not to fond of your employer.”  
“King Dewey?” Pearl shook her head.  
“The prince. I’m very positive I do not wish to wed him.” There was a slight ache in Amethyst’s chest. If the princess was not going to marry the prince, that most definitely would mean they wouldn’t cross paths again.  
“Have you another prince in mind?”  
“No … princes and I don’t seem to correlate very well.” Pearl stated wistfully, letting her eyes drink in the sight of Amethyst. Her dark hair was still pulled back from kitchen work, but some strands had come loose, falling against her cheeks and some even curling in the tickle her full lips. Pearl found her mouth going dry at the thought of those lips.  
“Is romance not of your interest then?” Amethyst reluctantly looked back towards Pearl, taken aback by the hard stare she was being given. She noticed Pearl’s crystalline eyes flicker towards her mouth before staring hungrily back to her eyes.  
“It’s not that.” Pearl hummed, tilting her head coyly as she noticed the chef getting flustered, a telltale blush blooming on her round cheeks. “There’s a romance I’m quite interested in, but …”  
“...But?” Amethyst gulped, staring at the ground again as she heard the sound of Pearl’s gown brushing against the bed as she slid off of the edge of the mattress, brushing the canopy away from her entirely. Amethyst stared at the floor intently, chin tucked under the collar of her chef uniform until slender fingers danced across her jaw, hooking her in and tilting her gaze upwards. Pearl’s face was close to hers, too close. Their breaths mingled as lustful diamond blue met bewildered azure-violet, Amethysts face burning brighter than she ever thought possible.  
“It’s not exactly of the … typical variety.” Pearl whispered, eyes half lidded as she allowed them to flicker lower on Amethyst’s face. A hidden wire in the short woman snapped, snagging the princess by the hip with one hand and carding through her short, light hair with the other, tugging Pearl in to meld her mouth with hers.  
The reaction was instant, the hand once caught on Amethyst’s chin sliding into her hair, effectively yanking out the binding holding it up. The dark locks tumbled around her shoulders, Pearl shuddering and letting out a small moan as she ran her hands through the glorious softness and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She felt Amethyst lightly push her towards the bed, the mattress hitting the backs of her knees as she fell into a sitting position, enjoying the positively delicious new angle of the kiss as Amethyst now stood above her, swiping her tongue against Pearl’s bottom lip only to delve it inside. Pearl gasped, recovering quickly to rub her own slippery appendage against Amethyst’s, mewling as she felt her expertly tickle the roof of her mouth.  
The two broke apart loudly, panting heavily as the string of saliva between them concaved. Amethyst stared into Pearl’s lust-clouded eyes, a smirk appearing on her lips.  
“If you wanted a taste, all you had to do was ask, Your Highness.” Amethyst said, pressing her forehead against the other’s. Pearl scoffed.  
“Please, just Pearl will do.”  
“Alright, Pearl.” Amethyst let the princess’s name come out as merely a low rumble, making her shiver as she pushed her down on the bed, straddling her and veiling them with the canopy. “Let’s see how atypical you interest in romance is, shall we?”  
Amethyst leaned down to meet Pearl’s lips once more, only swirling her tongue in the other’s mouth for a short while until she broke away, immediately giving Pearl’s neck the same treatment of open-mouthed kisses and light nips, enjoying how each of her mewls and moans poked at the fire beginning to light in her core. She moved down lower, shifting the strap of Pearl’s nightgown away to suck a dark mark underneath her collarbone, surely where it could be hidden. She released the skin with a wet pop, admiring how the red and purple contrasted nicely with her unblemished, porcelain skin. She pressed her tongue flat against the mark, soothing it with a gentle lap.  
Deciding the pace was too slow for the moment, Pearl stopped Amethyst before she could continue her shower of kisses, propping herself on an elbow and clumsily yanking open the buttons of her shirt, immediately greeted with the sight of Amethyst’s complete curves, her undershirt doing nothing to hide her generous bust and wide hips and chub. Amethyst assisted her, throwing the button up to an unclear direction and tugging the undershirt and her scarf off in one motion, ruffling her hair as it cascaded around them. She immediately set to work on returning the favoring, sliding her calloused hands up Pearl’s thighs and hitching her gown to her bust, pressing their bare stomachs together while capturing her lips in another kiss full of teeth and tongue.  
Pearl moaned shamelessly, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. She weaved one hand through Amethyst’s mane, letting the other wander down her side, reveling in the softness as Amethyst practically ravaged her mouth like a hungry beast. Stumpy fingers dragged up her sides, leaving trails of fire across her ribs and flat stomach. She found herself becoming light-headed, the onslaught of sensations and the intense kissing causing her mind to go haywire. Hooking a long leg on wide hips, she scraped her nails along Amethyst’s abdomen, taking advantage of the moment of surprise and shiver to throw her down, roles now reversed and tugging impatiently at Amethyst’s trousers.  
Amethyst raised her hips to further help Pearl rid her of the offending garment, grasping the hem of her nightgown and briefly pausing to meet eyes with her, testing her boundaries. At the short nod, the gown was thrown off, both women now reduced to nothing but their undergarments. Pearl immediately set to work on Amethyst’s neck, pressing swollen lips to the sensitive skin as the chef’s hands roughly palmed at her chest and the sweet scent of her thick hair added to her pleasured haze. She let out a high-pitched moan as one hand rolled and pinched a pert nipple, the other sliding down to cup the small of her back to press her more fully against the soft body beneath her.  
Pearl smirked, deciding to take full control and sliding her knee between Amethyst’s thighs, firmly pressing it into her heated center and cheering internally when the shorter woman released a choked groan, lightly grinding against her leg. Wiggling out of Amethyst’s urgent grasp, she slinked down lower, trailing kisses down her ample bosom and stomach, stopping to dip her tongue in Amethyst’s navel before continuing her descent. Amethyst broke out of her daze for a moment to inspect what the princess was up to, eyes nearly rolling back into her head as graceful fingers rubbed her through her undergarments, Pearl suckling hard of the flesh of her inner thigh. Deft fingers latched onto the waistband on the remaining fabric, yanking it down Amethyst’s thick thighs in one swoop.  
“I believe you stated if I want a taste, all I had to do was ask?” Pearl purred, eyes holding Amethyst’s steadily yet predatorily. Amethyst, arched an eyebrow, giving a puzzled nod. “Well I might have more than a taste, then.”  
Amethyst released a startled yelp that transitioned into a strangled moan as her legs were hitched over thin shoulders, Pearl diving between them to press her tongue flat against her core. Amethyst’s face burned hotter and hotter at the princess’s actions, each lap and suckling kiss feeling like pure euphoria. She balled her fists in the luxurious sheets, resisting the urge to slide her hand into Pearl’s soft hair and thrust her further between her legs. Pearl pressed against Amethyst hard, delving her tongue deep in the others entrance and curling it in ways that resulted in a steady stream of squeals and whimpers as the shorter woman writhed in pleasure.  
The string in Amethyst’s abdomen pulled tighter and tighter, allowing one hand to release the sheets so she could dig her teeth into her knuckles, fists balling tighter and tighter as she tried in vain to muffle her noises. All hopes of keeping her volume low were entirely obliterated when one of Pearl’s hands released its grasp on her leg, positioning itself to rub circles on her aching clit. She could feel the string draw even more thin until Pearl removed her tongue to lick the length of her core, wrapping her lips around the small nub for a harsh suck. Amethyst toppled violently over the edge, releasing with a sharp cry of Pearl’s name and thanking the heavens for castles having such thick walls.  
Pearl gave a conclusive kiss to one of Amethyst’s knees, sitting up to admire her handiwork. The chef’s brown skin was flushed all the way to her shoulders, broad chest heaving as she came down from her high and thick locks splayed out on the bed all around her. Pearl crawled back towards her face, gently brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and admiring her plump, slightly swollen lips and the array of beautifully colored hickies on her shoulders and throat.  
She was breathtaking.   
Finally beginning to regulate her breathing, Amethyst’s eyes closed only until she felt a flutter of kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and little round nose. She slowly opened them and her breath escaped her, face inches from Pearl’s. A loving smile had fitted itself upon the princess’s lips, bright blue eyes filled with joy. Amethyst found herself grinning back, craning her neck to meet Pearl halfway in a brief, chaste kiss. Tracing her index finger on the skin of Pearl’s shoulder, her grin widened as she got an idea.  
Pearl let out a small shriek as she was suddenly tackled to the mattress, Amethyst situating herself on the princess’s abdomen as she wiggled her fingers up and down her sides. Pearl was severely taken aback by the onslaught of tickles, her face flushing as she burst into shrill and unladylike laughter. Amethyst was relentless, laughing herself and smiling widely as Pearl’s giggles rang through her ears like music. She held her squirming body down effectively, pressing kisses underneath Pearl’s chin as she threw her head back in laughter.  
Pleasured noises slipped into her giggling fit when Amethyst found a rather sensitive spot behind her ear, latching on with her lips as her hands switched from rapid tickles to slow, sensual drags up the length of her torso, teasing her as she allowed her nails to lightly scrape the underside of her small breasts. Pearl became horribly aware of her own desire, moans increasing as Amethyst neared her heat, hands gently massaging the apex of her thighs.  
“Is this okay?” Amethyst’s warm breath hit her ear, the question coming out low and gravelly as she cautiously inched a finger underneath Pearl’s undergarments. Pearl murmured a quick and needy “yes”, breath hitching as the last bit of fabric she was wearing was gently slid down her legs, lifting her knee to aid in removing it entirely. Amethyst took to nuzzling Pearl’s neck, pressing her cheek closer the feel her quickening pulse as her fingers grazed a slick heat. Her heart fluttered as she heard her name slip through Pearl’s lips between breathless mewls.  
Pearl’s hands immediately went to clawing up Amethyst’s back as a single digit brushed against her clit, trailing down to slip into her entrance with ease, thrusting in and out slowly and carefully. She bit her lip, whimpering and knitting her brows together, the delicious friction of the finger’s steady movement further kindling the fire deep in the pit of her stomach. She parted her knees, allowing Amethyst more room to accommodate herself between them.  
Amethyst gripped a lithe thigh with her unoccupied hand, hooking Pearl’s leg around her hip and pressing her body closer to the princess’s writhing one and carefully adding another finger to her ministrations, listening closely for any discomfort from the receiver. She smirked into the crook of Pearl’s neck, only hearing her moans increase in volume and desperation. Confidence beginning to surge, she used a free hand to massage Pearl’s breast, licking a stripe up her neck and revelling in the shudder and whimper it elicited.  
Amethyst’s hand picked up speed, now determined to finish the princess with vigor. Her fingers plunged in and out at a surprising rate, causing Pearl to arch her back with every bit of her flexibility into Amethyst, their bodies now pressed flush together as her noises got higher and louder. Amethyst removed her face from the other’s neck, instead deciding to watch her new partner gasp and squeal, face contorting into an expression of pure bliss. She could feel Pearl clenching around her fingers like a vice, picking up the pace even more as the princess was reduced to breathy whimpers of Amethyst's name. Amethyst shuddered as perfectly manicured nails raked up her back and across her shoulder blades, returning the favor with a bite to Pearl’s shoulder and rewarded with a sharp yelp.  
Pearl felt herself teetering dangerously over the edge, wedging a hand into Amethyst’s mussed tresses and tugging her down roughly to slam plush lips against her own. Amethyst began thrusting impossibly fast now, using her thumb to add pressure to her clit and maneuvering Pearl’s tongue into her mouth to lightly suckle on it. Pearl suddenly threw her head back,tearing her mouth away and spine arching impossibly high as she cried out Amethyst’s name one last time. Afterwards, she immediately fell slack, taking greedy gulps of air and whining in the back of her throat as Amethyst withdrew her fingers, wiping them against the duvet. The chef used her clean hand to cup Pearl’s cheek, giving her one last slow and lazy kiss before gently laying on her side next to her, face buried in the princess’s neck and inhaling the sweet perfume of her fair and curly hair. Pearl blinked, drifting down from her climax and towards reality, barely registering the warm body nestled up to her before slinging an arm around it, drawing Amethyst closer and happily humming as she felt the shorter woman nuzzling further into her shoulder.  
“Stay here with me?” Pearl mumbled tiredly, eyes slipping closed as she dragged the duvet over to cover her and her partner. Amethyst nodded, mumbling something about her sous chef taking her place anyway. The two drifted into a peaceful slumber, nestled into each other and thoughts of princes far from their minds.


	3. Chapter 3 (a short conclusion of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit! It's very short and fluffy, but I think it's a perfect conclusion. I might add a few more separate pieces to this series, so stay vigilant!

Amethyst sat at a wooden desk in her quarters, a single lamp illuminating the piles of papers in front of her as she scratched out numbers and letters on them. She was neck deep in organizing the catering plans for the up and coming festive season. Ball after royal ball had her running about more than she’d like to admit. She slumped forward in her seat, about to set to work on the inventory reports for the castle’s stock of wine until the sound of her door opening then quickly closing alerted her.  
Twisting in her seat, Amethyst was greeted with the sight of a familiar pale princess tugging a scarf from around her head, ruffling her short hair and revealing her face.  
“Rough day, pierogi?” Pearl playfully scoffed at Amethyst’s newly adopted nickname for her, haphazardly tossing the headscarf onto a nightstand situated by the reasonably sized bed. She was already well acquainted with Amethyst’s room, and even though it was a substantial downgrade from her own dwellings, it was much larger and more decorated than any of the other servants’ rooms due to Amethyst’s rank as her new head chef.  
“You have no idea.” Pearl whined, approaching Amethyst’s sitting form and winding her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders, burying her face in her neck. Amethyst merely hummed in reply, setting down her pencil to push the papers in front of her into a semi-neat pile. She leaned her head back against the one placed on her shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the sheer closeness of the other.  
It seemed like ages ago when Amethyst was merely in Pearl’s castle as the staff of Prince Dewey. The prince had only been at the castle for a few more nights after their day bedding each other, leaving behind many gifts in a vain hope that Pearl would accept his courting. Pearl had politely declined his proposal, thanking him for his presence then immediately convincing her father that she positively could not bare to part with the wonderful dining experience given to them during his stay. The king, to her enthusiasm, did not hesitate to make a deal with Dewey, hiring his chef as their own. For two months, the entire castle had been enjoying Amethyst’s possibly euphoric food.   
Pearl had even managed to convince her father to cease the search of possible suitors, him being only slightly skeptical when she hinted at another possibility of romance. Eventually, the princess and the chef’s relationship would have to come to light to at least the inner court, but for now they were keeping it under wraps. With the assist of the king’s most trusted sage and confidant, a tall and wise woman named Garnet, Amethyst would be discreetly promoted to the title of “Lady” when the two decided to wed, thus reducing the controversy and scandal of the princess marrying a commoner when the word got out to the neighboring kingdoms.  
The couple was not particularly concerned that the king would not be supportive of this plan. Even though marrying a prince had been the ideal plan, he had always kept Pearl’s happiness as priority and the fact that this tactic had been used for marriages in his kingdom before was a very big assistance.  
After all, the queen herself used to be nothing but a milkmaid.  
Amethyst lightly brushed Pearl’s arms from around her, grasping one of her dainty hands and leading her to her bed. She withdrew the covers, allowing Pearl to kick off her shoes and shimmy underneath them, immediately tucking herself next to Amethyst when she joined her.  
This was a common routine for them. Pearl would tell the servants to pay her compliments to the chef on the nights she wished to spend with her to alert Amethyst, later sneaking out of her chambers in disguise after the last of the staff were dismissed from her presence and making the familiar journey to the servants’ quarters. The two would lie in bed together, lovemaking optional, and drift off to sleep until early morning when Amethyst would have to begin breakfast preparations and Pearl would have to sneak back into her room before the servants came to wake her.  
Amethyst placed a chaste kiss on thin lips, chuckling softly at the princess with her eyes already shut and mumbling tiredly about the ridiculous amount of work she had to attend to earlier that day. She placed her chin atop the princess’s head, gently running her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair and allowing her own eyes to fall shut, also worn out from a long day of work.  
She found herself drifting off quickly, Pearl’s sleepy noises lulling her to dreams of sweet porridge and suggestive looks in the kitchen.


End file.
